


Wishes

by ThoughtofLou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Love, Wishes, harry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtofLou/pseuds/ThoughtofLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recommend you give this a chance before jumping to conclusions at the beginning and giving up on it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend you give this a chance before jumping to conclusions at the beginning and giving up on it.

I remember when I was 6 my grandmother gave me a coin and told me to throw it in the nearby fountain. I asked her why she would want me to waste money like that and she told me that's how someone makes a wish. I ran straight over to the fountain, closed my eyes, and tossed the coin in. I wished the other kids in school would stop pushing me down in the dirt. I ran back to my grandmother to tell her what I has wished for but before I could get a word out she stopped me and told me not to tell anyone what I wished for, or it wouldn't come true. I wanted more than anything for this wish to come true, so I kept my mouth shut. The next day in school, during recess, I went outside and the kids that always push me down were talking to our teacher. I hoped they would talk to her the whole time and leave me alone, but their conversation was short. They started running towards me and I braced myself for their shove, but they ran straight past me. I immediately thought of my wish in the fountain. Maybe wishes really do come true. 

 

~~~***~~~~

I'm 20 now and I'm still making wishes every chance I get. They hardly come true anymore, I think I've wasted the magic. I don't care, somewhere deep inside me I still believe they'll work. Sixteen years later and I still don't have more than 2 friends. I've wished for friends before, I guess wishes don't have that much magic, people just don't like me and I can't help that. Recently I've been wishing for love. Not a boyfriend, but someone who cares more than normal. I wish for that the most. I've thrown coins in fountains, wished on shooting stars, and birthday candles. I don't think the universe is in my favor anymore. I don't think I matter to it as much. I haven't given up though. I've just accepted the fact that fate will find its way. You have a better chance of finding what you're looking for if you stop searching, so I have. 

My work shift finally ended and I could finally go home. It was somewhat of a long walk but I didn't mind. I liked being outside and just putting my headphones in. It's not cold out, so walking is amazing today, I might even take the long way home, it's not like I need to get home anytime soon. I turned around the corner and put my headphones in. I got my phone out of my bag and scrolled for a song I wanted to listen to. While my eyes were averted I hit someone and it felt like banging into a brick wall. I looked up to see a guy who appeared to be staring intently at something in front of him

"Sorry! I didn't seen you!" I called out. He ignored me again. Suddenly I was enraged. Where ever he was going couldn't be so important that he can't even acknowledge me. I rolled my eyes and continued walking anyway, trying to get lost in the music again, but I couldn't. He was taking over my thoughts. He was literally the only thing I could think about. I wondered what his name was, how old he was, what color were his eyes. I wondered where he was going that he so urgently couldn't even bother to glance at me. I hadn't even gotten a good look at his face and I already found him intriguing. All I saw was brown hair and a blank stare and I was completely captivated. I had no idea why he was crossing my mind for more than a moment but I didn't want to let it go. I dug in my pocket until I found a coin. I took an even longer route home, so I could make a quick stop. I looked at the water pouring from the fountain. I could see my reflection in it. I tossed the coin in and closed my eyes, whispering to myself, "I wish I could see that guy again." I have no idea why I thought wishing would start working again, but it was worth a shot. I couldn't get him out of my head.

~~**~~

After work the next day I decided I'd take the long way home again, I didn't know where else to look. Sadly, no luck. I instead walked by the fountain again, made another wish. This went on for weeks. I hadn't seen any signs of him anywhere and I really was losing hope. At this point I had decided that wishes only work when you're young and desperate. I took the long way home after work, weeks later, just because I wanted the walk, I wasn't even hoping to see him anymore, he was long gone as far as I was concerned. I put my headphones in again and looked down to scroll through my songs. It happened again. I practically rammed into a brick wall. I looked up and just as I'd been hoping, I was looking into bright eyes. They were green, by the way. 

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," I said. He smirked at me and glanced over my head then back at me.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either. My bad." He smirked at me again. He even at a glare that would hold your eyes. I was finding it impossible to move. I was hoping he'd just walk away, because I had no options.

"How bout I make it up to you? Join me for a cup of tea or coffee tomorrow?" he asked. Before I could even think of a response words started coming out of my mouth.

"Sure, I would love to," I heard myself say. 

"Great, this time tomorrow at the coffee shop around the corner," he smiled again and walked off. I had just agreed to a date with a total stranger and I was happy about it. I still hadn't even learned his name or his age or anything about him, but now I was hoping that would change. I still had no explanation to why he was controlling all of my thoughts. Maybe tomorrow I'll find out he's awful and things will go back to normal.

I spent an extra 5 minutes after work making sure I was presentable. I fixed my hair in the mirror and fixed the way my clothes looked. I guess I was at least satisfied because I walked out the door and headed to the coffee shop. He was leaning against the side of the building when I got there. When he saw me he smirked and opened the door for me. He didn't say a word to me until after we had ordered. He leaned in close to me and whispered in my ear, "I'm Harry." His voice sent chills down my spine. I think he could tell he was making me nervous, because when he leaned back and looked at me he laughed. I got lost in my thoughts, thinking about his name, I almost forgot he doesn't know mine. I figured I should whisper it as well, even though I had to be on my tip toes to reach his ear. I whispered my name in his ear and then backed up a step and blushed. I had no idea why I was so nervous around him. He could definitely tell, though. He took a step closer to me and smirked at me. 

"I like that name a lot, love," he spoke. Everything he said sent shivers down my back. I had no idea how I could survive this whole evening. We got our drinks and sat at a table in the back. 

"So, uh, how old are you?" I asked. 

"18, you?"

"Oh, I'm 20. You look much older." He was so big, much bigger than I was, there was no way he was only 18, and I don't usually date guys younger than me.

"Well you look much younger. You're very tiny," he smirked at me again. I blushed. For some reason being called tiny gave me butterflies. 

"I like your tattoos, what do some of them mean?" I blurted out. I had nothing to talk about and his gaze made my head foggy.

"Thanks. Uh, this one is for my sister, Gemma. I don't know, most of them are really personal." He bowed his head and fidgeted with his cup. He suddenly look so shy, like a little kid. I felt bad for asking.

"That's really sweet, Harry. I don't have any tattoos."

"Would you ever get one?" He asked me suddenly curious and confident again,

"I don't think so, I don't think I could handle the pain," I said with a slight chuckle. 

"It's not so bad. You get used to it. I kinda like it now. It clears your head." I felt like he let me into one of his deepest secrets. He likes the pain of tattoos? Maybe he wasn't so confident, maybe he was as as insecure as I was. Thinking that, I wanted to learn everything about him. I wanted to know all of his insecurities. I wanted him to tell me everything about his day, pointless or exciting. 

~~~**~~~

 

Over the next few weeks we spent every day together, we were practically inseparable. I was happy, finally happy. Although, he was the only thing I could think about. It was strange knowing that if he suddenly disappeared or stopped talking to me it could change my entire mood. He could leave me heartbroken. He had full control over my happiness and I didn't even care. I just hoped he felt the same way about me that I felt about him. I made sure I made a wish in the fountain everyday that he could be mine forever. 

"Hi, babe," Harry said as he smirked at me. I was starting to get used to it, but it still clouded my thoughts when he did it. 

"Hey," I said as I smiled back shyly at him. 

"So I was wondering if you wanted to stay at my flat tonight?" He whispered in my ear. I could practically hear that devilish smirk, too. My body was immediately covered in goosebumps and the blood rushed to my face. I knew what he wanted tonight and I don't think I was ready for it. 

"I-I don't know, Harry..." I stuttered. 

"Look, I don't wanna have sex yet if you don't. I just want to be with you. I really like you a lot and I just want to be around you as much as I can." I swear if I didn't know any better I would say he could read my mind. Regardless, I was washed over with a wave of relief. At least we were on the same page.

"Oh, well, then, yeah, I'd love to stay at your flat tonight. And I really like you too, Harry," I smiled shyly again and tried to avoid his gaze. 

"Well then let's go." I hadn't even realized it was already so late.

"Wait, shouldn't I go get clothes or something?" I asked nervously.

"No need, you can just wear something of mine, you'd look good in my clothes," he winked at me. I blushed again and put my head down to avoid his eyes. I heard him lightly laugh and he put his arm around my waist. Now I really felt tiny. His hand alone covered my entire side. He pulled my closer and I blushed again as we walked toward his flat.

"Oh, can we stop by the fountain on the way to your flat?" I asked Harry.

"Sure, I guess, what for?"

"I wanna make a wish," I said with a smile. He looked at me with a smirk as if he was trying to figure me out. I don't know what he thinks he discovered but he seemed satisfied and dropped my gaze. He then led me to the fountain by my waist. I tossed a coin in the fountain while I closed my eyes and wished Harry would love me as much as loved him, because yeah, I think I was in love with him. I handed him a coin and asked if he wanted to make a wish too.

"What should I wish for?" He whispered with a smirk.

"Anything in the world," I shyly replied. He gave me another smirk then turned and closed his eyes. He was still smirking when he threw the coin. 

"We should get back to my flat, it's getting dark," He whispered and led me that direction.

~~**~~

We got back to his flat and suddenly I felt uncomfortable. We were totally alone and the lights weren't very bright and as soon as we got in the door he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't resist and I pulled him closer by his neck. He smiled and bent down to kiss me. I actually had to stand on my tip toes just to reach his lips. He put his hand on my lower back and pressed me against himself. The kiss started off light and sweet but was heated and rough quickly. He bit my bottom lip and groaned before coming back to lick my bottom lip, practically shoving his tongue in my mouth. I opened my mouth and let out a small moan. Next thing I knew Harry had picked me up by my thighs and shoved me against the wall, never breaking the kiss. I wrapped my legs around his waist . Harry was grinding against me and I could hardly feel him getting hard. We were both getting horny and this is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I had butterflies in my stomach and all the thoughts and images of what might happen made me go short of breath. Harry took this as a sign to kiss and bite down my neck, surely to leave marks.

"God, I want you so bad," Harry moaned. I know it wasn't exactly what I wanted just yet but I heard myself speak anyway.

"Maybe I..maybe I could give you a...a blowjob?" I asked shyly and in between breaths. He stopped kissing me and looked in my eyes instead. He must have been able to tell I wasn't sure of myself. He could see right through me.

"Babe, if you don't want to I am totally okay with that. I don't want you to feel pressured, I can just have a wank in the bathroom." He again started immediately kissing at my neck and I had to push him off.

"No, I want to, please." I tried my best to look as confident as I could. Before he could even answer I was on my knees and unbuckling his belt. I pulled down his pants with his boxers and he was massive. I stared in shock for a moment at his now fully hard cock. He really was massive. I grabbed the base of it and put as much as I could fit in my mouth, which was a lot. I did know how to deepthroat and from Harry's moans he found that to be a pleasant surprise. His head hit the back of my throat and I moaned around it, earning a very obscene moan from Harry.

"Oh my god, where did you learn how to deepthroat?" Harry asked with another moan. I pulled my mouth off his dick with a pop and looked at him and smirked.

"Practice." I licked a stripe down his shaft and pumped his cock earning filthy moans and groans from above me. I put my mouth on the head again and sucked and licked.

"Uh, babe, I'm gonna come," Harry managed the get out when he wasn't moaning. I put my mouth farther down and pumped the rest. I pressed my tongue against his slit and that was enough to send him over the edge. He came while grabbing onto my hair while I worked him through his orgasm. Then I looked up from under my eyelashes and swallowed. Harry slumped down on the floor and put his head back with his eyes closed.

"That was amazing," he panted and leaned over to kiss my head. "I think I love you.." he whispered, barely audible. 

"I....I think I love you too," I managed to stutter.

Harry and I had been practically spending every day and night together after that. I almost always spent the night with him. I can't remember the last time I slept in my own bed and didn't have him next to me to cuddle up to. I really was in love with him and he'd made me forget almost every problem I've ever had with myself or my life. He was quite possibly perfect.

"Babe, breakfast is almost ready!" I heard Harry call from his kitchen. I smiled to myself and hopped out of bed only wearing his shirt and underwear. I walked over to him at the stove and wrapped my arms around him from behind. I kissed his back and rested my head on his shoulder. He laughed a little and kissed the side of my head.

"Morning, Love," Harry said, "I'm making chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite," He said proudly.

"I see that, thank you, what's the occasion?" I said and laughed. 

"Well, my friend Niall is having this big party at his house and I know you're not really a big drinker so you probably wouldn't want to go, but it's an overnight thing and I was wondering if you'd mind if I went? I'd be back in the morning, love," Harry raced the words out of his mouth. In all honesty, I'd prefer if he didn't go but I just didn't want to sleep home alone tonight. Harry's always had this reputation for being some kind of whore I've learned, obviously it wasn't true, but what if others thought it was? I didn't want other people coming onto him. I'm sure I'm being paranoid though.

"Sure, Harry, go have fun tonight," I said with a smile.

"Thanks, babe, and when I get back, you are all mine," Harry whispered on my neck. He picked me up and kissed me on the lips rough and long, like he was leaving, and I guess he was just for awhile.

"I love you," He said as he walked out the door. I whispered that I loved him too.

I curled in the big queen sized bed by myself that night.

~~**~~

I woke up that morning wondering how long it would be before Harry got home. I realized when I walked in the kitchen for breakfast that I haven't made a wish in awhile. I should've wished he'd be here and be mine. 

Harry finally walked in the door looking less than thrilled but I ran into his arms and tackled him regardless.

"I missed you so much Harry, I love you," I half sobbed into his chest.

"I missed you too. And I love you more than anything in the world I promise," He said into my hair while he hugged me much harder than necessary. I could tell something was wrong, I just had no clue as to what that something was. 

"What's wrong, Harry?" Harry held onto my shoulders and looked me in the eyes and started crying

"Harry! What happened what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"I'm so sorry, love. I really am. I am so sorry." What on Earth was he talking about? I just looked at him confused.

"I...I slept with someone else at the party..." Harry said through sobs "I didn't mean to I swear, I was so drunk I couldn't even think straight, I'm so sorry, babe." I let go of him and my face dropped while my heart sank and shattered into a million pieces of glass. He may as well have just crushed it on the floor. The tears came next, along with the anger. It almost didn't make any sense to me, how any of that could have been true. I coudn't even find the energy or want to speak. I backed away and walked out the door instead. 

"Wait! Please! Don't leave me!" Harry yelled through his tears. "Talk to me please say anything."

"Fuck you." I said without turning around. I heard him stop following me and I think he dropped to his knees. 

"I'm so sorry, I love you." I barely heard him whisper. This sent me into a rage of anger because I knew it was a lie. I turned back around and went inside and slammed the door.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have slept with someone else at that party while I was home wearing your clothes because they smelled like you and I missed you so much!" I said even thought he tears came out worse near the end. "I should've listened to everyone else! Why do you have to be such a fucking manwhore?!" I screamed and walked back out the door, slamming it again. I walked to my car and sat there and cried for a minute. I had no idea if Harry planned on coming out here for me, I doubted it since he clearly didn't actually care about me, as I'd thought. Once I'd stopped the tears enough to see and drive I went home to cry in my bed for the remainder of the day. 

I woke up from crying myself to sleep to 18 texts from Harry. All along the lines of "They didn't mean anything to me," "I love you," "I'm sorry," "Please come back, love." I deleted them all and the tears started again. I walked to the convenience store down the street and passed the fountain on the way. I stopped at it and thought that if I had made the wish that he'd stay mine, he'd still be here. Now I was blaming myself and that was something I didn't need. I threw a coin in the fountain anyway and wished he'd still be mine. I wished he'd still love me. Then I walked back home, never actually making it to the store.

I'd been lying in bed all day. I was in love with him. And I thought he, with me. I've never been so wrong, so depressed. I couldn't even fathom reality right now. Harry, my Harry, cheated on me. I wasn't good enough for him anymore, if I ever was. I'd been listening to music all day, crying. My phone was turned off as soon as I woke up, I don't want to talk to anyone. No one mattered anyway. I wondered how many times Harry tried to call or text. Maybe none. He could just go to a club and easily pick someone else up, since he's proven he doesn't need me. 

The music was so loud in my room I hadn't realized someone was knocking. So it took me by surprise when a large figure burst into my room. 

I was frozen. He reached over and turned off the music and the silence was painful. His face was red, he'd been crying, hard. 

As much as I was tempted to run into his arms and hug and kiss him and forgive him, I couldn't. I couldn't deal with him, couldn't deal with the risk of him forgetting about me again. Just as he started breathe out an apology through his tears I jumped out of bed and, while avoiding eye contact, pushed by him, into the hall. I kept walking, not knowing whether or not he followed, and went outside. I didn't know where I was going but I knew it had to be out of here. When the outside air finally cleared my head enough I realized I heard him shouting after me. 

"Please stop, you didn't give me a chance, I'm sorry!" I ignored him. It hurt, but I ignored him. I walked towards the fountain, for lack of a better destination. I heard his footsteps following behind me. For someone who cares little enough about me to sleep with someone else, he sure is persistent. I know in running from him, but I honestly would be hurt even more if he stopped trying. At the same time I told myself I was never going to take him back. 

I made it to the fountain and stopped. Where else was I gonna go? I turned around to face him. 

"Please. I'm so sorry. You don't understand how much you mean to me." He cupped my face in his hands as he rambled off his lies to me. The tears started coming harder and I felt disgusted with him. I couldn't even look at him. I tore away from him. I turned my back and sat on the edge of the fountain. I put my face in my lap and bawled. I'm pretty sure I heard Harry cry harder and sit down beside me. This time at least he was smart enough to keep his distance from me. 

Still ignoring Harry's gaze I reached in my pocket and found a coin. It was the only one I had with me. I stared at it for awhile. It was shiny, beautiful. I wondered if that made it any luckier. A tear dropped down my face and landed on the coin. Without drying it off I threw the coin in the fountain and wished that Harry still loved me. Then I got up and walked away, leaving him behind. I think I could almost hear his heart shatter.

\----------

It's been 3 weeks since I left Harry. I still think about him every night, but I'm getting happier. I'm feeling better. And I hope it's the same for him. 

I walked outside and headed towards the fountain, it's a daily routine now. Everyday I wish for the same thing, though. I don't think the magic is there anymore because it still hasn't come true. I always wish for him. For Harry. When I got to the fountain and pulled out a coin, I kissed it for good luck. I closed my eyes tightly and wished that he still loved me. That he'd come back to me. I threw it in and watched it sink to the bottom. Then I left. Just like I left Harry 3 weeks ago. 

As I turned a corner to head home, I saw Harry, and who I assumed to be his friend, maybe the person I'd been replaced by, siting beside him. I noticed Harry was crying and a retreated behind the brick building beside me. This is the first time I'd seen him in weeks and he looks exactly how I left him. Red faced, in tears. I peeked around the wall to try to figure out what was going on. Luckily, I was close enough to hear. 

"It's been 3 weeks and you haven't even tried to call?" His friend questioned in shock. I wasn't sure if Harry replied quietly or not at all, his back was to me. 

"Harry why would you just give up? I thought you were in love!" His friend was angry now.

"I am! But..." His sentence was broken off by his own sobbing. "I don't know what else I'm supposed to do. I screwed up, I can't fix it this time." He managed to get out in between sobs.

"Harry you are going to lose the best thing that's ever happened to you! What are you doing? Get up and go--"

"Stop! It's too fucking late! Theres' nothing left I can do, it's been 3 weeks. It's over!" Harry yelled then got up and walked away. 

Maybe the fountain hasn't lost it's magic. I'm positive they were talking about me. Harry thinks I've given up on him, so he gave up on me. I sat down on the street and cried. He still loved me.

I jumped out of bed in the morning and got dressed. I hadn't seen Harry in almost 3 weeks and that was only because we each thought the other didn't care. I knew things would be different when when we found out we both were still head over heels in love. After I got dressed and ready I ran out the door at 11am.

The first thing I did when I got outside was head towards the fountain. Hopefully, one last time. I wasn't planning on needing it's luck anymore. I pulled a shiny silver coin out of my pocket and looked at it. It glistened in the sun. It must be new. 

"One last time, for luck," I whispered to either myself, the coin, or the fountain, I'm not really sure. 

"I wish Harry and I got back together, and stayed together forever," I whispered out loud, closing my eyes and tossing the coin. I opened my eyes quick enough to catch one last ray of sun bouncing off its face. I walked straight to Harry's house from there.

I walked up to his doorstep and took a deep breath. Regardless of knowing how he felt, I was still nervous and the butterflies in my stomach weren't going away any time soon. I knocked on his door and realized I wasn't even sure if he was home. Luckily- or unluckily, depending on his reaction- he was home and opened the door. When he saw me he drew in a breath and froze. I immediately regretted coming over. It's been 3 long weeks and things were different. I almost turned around and walked out the door but I decided against it. Instead, I muffled out an "I'm sorry" and started crying. That broke him from his trance and he took a step outside and picked me up in his arms and buried his face in my neck. He started crying too. 

"No, I'm sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. I missed you so much. I can't believe you came back," he mumbled. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed his head. I didn't even know what to say. He pulled me inside and kicked the door shut with his foot. He slammed my back against the door and pushed his lips against mine. He kissed me like he was about to lose me again, but if only he knew I could never leave him again, not in a million years.

He pulled on my bottom lip with his teeth and immediately came back to my mouth with his lips, pushing his tongue inside. I didn't fight him on anything, I let him have total dominance over me. 

He finally set my feet on the ground and put his forehead against mine. He smiled down at me and looked me in the eyes. I was in complete bliss. 

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Louis"


End file.
